


The Revelation Before Christmas

by midnight_penguins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Virgil can't figure out what to get Roman for Christmas. Or why he cares so much about Roman recently.





	The Revelation Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little past Christmas but oh well!

Virgil stared at his laptop belatedly. It was December 23rd and he still hadn’t gotten Roman a Christmas present yet. He had got Patton a baking book and Logan a Ravenclaw scarf, but for Roman? He had no idea. There were just too many good things about Roman for him to pick from. He could get Roman something involving theatre or something involving Disney or singing. In all honesty, Roman probably wouldn’t care if Virgil gave something or not. But what if he did? Virgil wasn’t sure why he suddenly cared so much about Roman. They bickered all the time. There was just something about the way Roman stood, proud and defiant when he was standing up for something that he believed in. Or how joyous and brilliant he got when he when he was acting. Or when he was watching Toy Story 3 and started to cry when Andy gave the toys to Bonnie. The problem was Virgil just couldn’t figure out what to get him. Or why he suddenly cared so much about someone who he thought, at the very least, disliked him. Maybe Patton would have some advice on what to do. Virgil closed his laptop, got up from his bed and walked over to Patton’s room.

* * *

 

Virgil’s hand hovered in front of the door, his hand shaking slightly. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He knocked anyways.  
“Pat? Could I talk to you?”  
Patton opened the door. “ Of course kiddo! Come in!” Virgil went in, feeling slightly awkward about the whole affair, considering that he had never done this before. Virgil sat down on a chair next to Patton’s bed.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about, kiddo?” Patton asked, with a smile on his face. Virgil sighed.  
“It’s-It’s about Roman. I don’t know what to get him for Christmas. Getting something for you and Logan was easy. But lately things have been different. I have no idea what to get Roman,” said Virgil. “And there’s something else…,” Virgil said, trailing off quietly.  
“What is it?” Patton asked gently.  
“Well, I feel different about Roman. My feelings about you and Logan haven’t changed at all. And I don’t know what’s happening at all,” Virgil’s eyes started to well up with tears.  
“When-when ever I see him doing something that I used to think was-was stupid, I-I now think it’s silly and cute. And whenever I see him get worked up about theatre, I think it’s awesome. And-and whenever he gets insecure, I-I want to h-hug him and- and comfort him. Patton, I don’t get what’s happening to me!” Virgil was full up crying now.He was just so tired of feeling so fucking confused about everything. Not knowing what the fuck was going on with his feelings was fucking exhausting. And the fact that things were changing so much, it was just all too much.  
“Oh, Virgil,” Patton said, smiling gently. “Can I hug you?” Virgil nodded. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil.  
“I know what’s happening. You like Roman. That’s okay. I get it. Do you know what will help you feel better?”  
“Wh-what?” Virgil said, sniffing.  
“You need to tell him how you feel.”  
Virgil broke out of Patton’s embrace and stood up. “What?! But Patton what if he doesn’t like me?? What then?”  
“I think he does, Virgil. Haven’t you noticed how Roman looks at you? Or how all of his nicknames are actually nice? I think he likes you too.”  
“You really think that?” Virgil said, wiping his tears away.  
Patton nodded. “I really do.” Virgil smiled. He hadn’t expected things to turn out so well from going to Patton. He should really do this more often. Virgil actually felt kind of hopeful about it. About, you know, this whole telling him how you feel thing.  
“Patton, will-will you help me pick out a gift for Roman?”  
“Of course I will kiddo! Let’s meet tomorrow in the kitchen!”  
Virgil returned to his room, smiling.

* * *

  
On Christmas Eve, Patton and Virgil waited until Roman and Logan were helping Thomas and sat down in the chairs around the table with Virgil’s laptop.  
“Virgil, do you have any topic-erm,-that you think Roman might be interested in?”  
“May-maybe something to do with theatre?”  
“I think that’s great start Virgil! Now lets narrow that down to a subculture of theatre!”  
“Musicals?” Now that Virgil thought about it, Roman loved musicals a lot. And he loved coffee a lot too.  
“Patton? What if I got Roman a Hamilton mug?”  
“I think that’s a great idea kiddo!” Patton said while grinning. Virgil smiled back. He was actually kinda excited to give his gift to Roman and hopefully tell Roman how he felt too.

* * *

  
The day had come. It was now Christmas day. Or rather Christmas night. Virgil was nervous and hopeful at the same time. He had the mug wrapped;Logan and Patton had already gone to bed. On his way out of the commons, Patton had whispered ‘good luck’ to Virgil. Roman was sitting on the couch reading the Disney book that Patton had gave him. Virgil took a deep breath and walked over to where Roman was sitting. Roman looked up once he realized that Virgil was in front of him.  
“Merry Christmas, Roman.” Virgil gave the wrapped present to Roman. Roman put down his book and unwrapped the mug. Roman smiled at Virgil softly.  
“Thank you Virgil. I love it!”  
“Roman, I-I have something to tell you.” Here goes nothing, thought Virgil.  
“What is it?” Roman looked up at Virgil expectantly.  
“I-I like you. A lot. I-um, I love it when you get excited about theatre. I love when you geek out about Disney. I think you-you’re really cute. I love watching your acting. I love how petty you are. Look, I-I really really like you okay?”  
There. He’d done it. _Oh god what if he doesn’t like me back._ Virgil’s hands began sweating. Roman got up slowly from the couch and walked over to Virgil. Roman put his hands on Virgil’s cheeks. Virgil looked up at Roman. Virgil kind of wanted to kiss him. And then _Roman_ kissed Virgil. Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise. This-This was-Virgil couldn’t even complete his thought. Virgil closed his eyes and kissed back. _ _ _ _ _How was Roman this good at kissing?_____ Virgil didn’t know but whatever Roman was doing, he liked it. It was slow yet fiery with passion. At last, they broke apart. Virgil looked at Roman, blushing slightly.  
“I take it you like me back.”  
Roman nodded. “I’ve liked you for such a long time, Virgil you have no idea. I think I started to like you when we did the Harry Potter video with Thomas. But I had thought that you didn’t like me back, and I kept hoping that you would notice the signs that I gave you. Pretty sure I drove Logan insane,” He said, chuckling. “At any rate, my dear Virgil, I like you a lot. Would you be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes. I’d like that. A lot. Do- Do you think that we could cuddle?” Virgil asked.  
The one thing that Virgil had missed when he was just Anxiety to the other sides, was that he never got to cuddle with anyone. Now he, Logan and Patton did sometimes but lately Virgil had really been wanting to cuddle with Roman.  
“Right now?”  
Virgil nodded.  
“Okay.” Roman sat back down on the couch with a smile on his face. Virgil sat down next to him and laid his head on Roman’s chest. He put his legs on the rest of the couch. Roman put his arm around Virgil and kissed the top of Virgil’s head. Virgil sighed contently. This might be the happiest that he’s ever felt. Soon he felt his eyelids grow heavy. To his surprise Roman was already asleep. Virgil closed his eyes and drifted off, dreaming of him and Roman dancing together.

* * *

  
The next morning, Patton and Logan walked in to the commons quietly. To Patton’s delight, Roman and Virgil had fallen asleep cuddling with each other.  
“I think it went well,” Patton whispered, looking at Logan knowingly. “They look so cute together!”  
“Indeed.”  
Patton smiled happily. He and Logan then left Roman and Virgil to themselves.  
__________  
Virgil woke up in Roman’s arms. Roman was already awake, looking down at Virgil smiling.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.”  
“Morning, Princey,” Virgil smirked.  
“Is it bad that I don’t want to move at all? Cause I kinda just want to stay here with you.” Roman said.  
“It’s not bad,Princey. I don’t to move either. So let’s just stay like this.” Virgil said, while moving closer onto Roman.  
“Okay.”  
And so they did. Or well, until Thomas summoned them and became very surprised. But that’s another story.


End file.
